Forum:2015-06-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- There is a number of puzzling marquees in this picture, one of them has the word "toka" or "tokai" on it. The best translation I can get is "The Lady of the Mechanicsburg City Council," tokai being the Japanese word for the City Council of Tokyo. I am certain this is not the case. Anyone familiar with French slang? I can't even roll my tongue up tight enough to speak ordinary French. Oh, and take note of the very Jawa-like cloaked figure in the upper right corner of this clipping. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : It's almost certainly an misspelling/alternate spelling of a type of Hungarian wine called Tokay/Tokaj. One of the others is reference to the phrase "fin de siècle", "end of the century" -- Geoduck42 (talk) 06:56, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :: quite possibly. but "vin de si(è)cle" or rather "vin du siècle" ("wine of the century") is also a set expression denoting the best vintage or one of the best vintages of a century. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : There are misspellings elsewhere on this page. The opera should be "Agata ''degli ''Mechanicsburg" (from a poster on Live Journal). It's Italian for "Agatha of Mechanicsburg". And, yes, the poster shows a bottle, so it's a quickly entered text on a very busy page. The wine is also spelled tokaji. With "The Blonde Swan" being a shout out, I suspected we'd see Agatha's name and face splashed all over Paris. On another point, is Paris entirely underground? AndyAB99 (talk) 09:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : (Good Grief! What was on this morning? The opera is "Agata della HETERODYNES" not Mechanicsburg.) AndyAB99 (talk) 23:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I see one of the street signs points to the "Grand Ascenseor." Doesn't that mean big elevator? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:29, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, we are in the Cave of Light (see sign in background). So I guess one uses the "big elevator" to reach the surface. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:23, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::And right now we can only imagine the Agatha Fever that's going on topside... --MadCat221 (talk) 18:57, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: "grand ascense'u'r", yes. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 00:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Flûte! What sort of black market has a SIGN pointing to it? -- SpareParts (talk) 15:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear... It seems Paris is attempting to out-do Mechanicsburg in regards to trilobite sigil spam. Also... is that a Chocobo?--MadCat221 (talk) 06:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :You mean that big bird thing? I don't know, but I bet it explains the presence of a storm drain in a place that has no storms. As an aside, I'd like to look at whatever Zeetha is looking at. Anything that makes her say "wow" should be interesting. (At a safe remove, of course.) --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) There seems to be a discussion going on between Martellus and Violetta. Violetta appears to be holding the late Lady Selnikov's handbag. Remember the book and the key? AndyAB99 (talk) 00:21, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : That's definitely the same bag, but it's hard to tell if Tweedle is talking to Violetta or the guy manning the baggage cart. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 02:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::He's talking with the baggage guy *and* exchanging icy stares with Vi? Also, IIRC, the "Book" was Van Rijn's notebook, which mysteriously (and notably, in-comic) expanded in thickness. It's one again in Agatha's possssion, so maybe it's to set up an encounter with another Muse in need of mechanical attention? Or it's there if they return to (what's left of) Sturmhalten and attempt salvage of Tinka? Where did Moxana end up after the Battle of the Circus Caravan? They'll definitely need it to piece Otilia's platform back together.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:05, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::My grasp of all the details in GG is a bit thumbless, but didn't we last see Moxana here in Sturmhalten? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 18:56, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ahh, now I remember too. She wasn't... ahem... "rendered inert" like Tinka was, so she sadly must have wound down by now. Oh dear, I hate fridge horror... --MadCat221 (talk) 19:23, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ha ha, to prove my thumblessness I will answer my own question. No, we last saw her here. Still in Sturmhalten though, so the larger point is still valid. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 20:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Martellus could be telling Violetta to put the bag on the cart. She doesn't seem to want to. Just a possible scene. --AndyAB99 (talk) 21:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::As much of an idiot Martellus is, I think he knows full well that Violetta has no reason at all to do what he says (if it's not necessary to a plan to promote/prevent detriment to Agatha). --MadCat221 (talk) 22:30, June 2, 2015 (UTC)